Once the Dust Settles
by Sincerely Mr. Whitlock
Summary: "But I can hear something cracking. Oh so slowly crumbling. And I'm just terrified of what I'm doing to find left under the rubble, once the dust settles." Abuse. Love. Secrets. A volatile combination. Rated M for later chapters. BellaxJasper
1. Chapter 1

Once the Dust Settles

* * *

Chapter One

He was staring again. She could feel it. Without having to turn around, she knew he was once again trying to burn a hole straight through her. She couldn't force herself to make eye contact, no matter how much she wanted to. His intense gaze was too strong, and always shocked hers away. So she took the cowards way out. She ducked her head and kept her gaze forward, hoping he'd eventually tire of staring at the back of her head. Though, she knew he wouldn't. He hadn't yet.

A shiver trickled its way down Bella's spine just thinking about that certain golden-haired boy. He couldn't be ignored, even if she wasn't looking at him, even from two rows behind where he sat in the back of the classroom. Jasper Hale had her captured.

Two months. _Every day for two months._ This happened. Ever since Jasper Hale and his sibling started coming to Forks High. They'd been the talk of the town, of course. Five new students at once? Granted they were all from the same family, it was still some kind of record for the sleepy town of Forks and it's old high school. They were all anyone could talk about before anyone had even laid eyes on them. The story was the new doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and his wife adopted them all. Two were Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew, but the other three had been added to the mixed family over the years.

And then their first day of school arrived and something else had quickly become the towns new focus point. Four of those adopted children were dating. One could imagine what kind of information did for the town's nosy, simple-minded gossips. Bella, however, couldn't have cared less. Their dating each other wasn't interfering with her life as it seemed to be everyone elses. That most definitely wasn't her problem went it came to the Hale and Cullen siblings.

They kept to themselves, never interacting with any other students. Causing the rest of said student body to quickly brand them as social pariahs and not worthy of their time. No matter how much of an interest everyone still had in them, because they were all still a mystery two months later, they were all treated as the school lepers.

Mrs. Keller's droning and Bella's reverie were interrupted by the bell. She immediately jumped up, ready to get to lunch and leave her government class and a certain stare behind.

She quickly caught up with her friend Angela Webber. A tall, mousy girl, with thick rimmed glasses and frizzy hair. She was one of the kindest girls in the school and her and Bella quickly became good friends when Bella first came to Forks High two years ago.

"Hey Ange," Bella greeted as they stepped into the lunch room and headed for the line. "How's your day been so far?"

The other girl sighed, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "Okay. History sucked," she mumbled, making a face. "I hate giving verbal reports.

Bella had to stifle the giggle that tried to escape. She knew quite well of her friends particular distaste for being the center of attention. It was just one of the many things they had in common. "Well, it seems you survived," she snickered, but it quickly slipped into a groan. "History is my last period."

It was Angela's turn to poke fun. "Well, I'm sure you'll survive," she mocked, grinning.

The two girls continued to tease each other as they made their way through the lunch line, then quickly settled down at their usual table. They greeted Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley, who were already there, and they all fell into their usual dull lunchroom conversations. Which meant listening to Jessica simper and bat her lashes at Mike, while Bella ignored his obvious flirtations with _her. _

The noises and voices in the room suddenly died down and the atmosphere changed. Prickling with curious anticipation. Bella tried to stop herself, but it seemed her body was no longer under her control as she unwillingly turned in her chair and watched, along with everyone else, as they walked in.

Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen were heading their group, and they alone could have quieted the room. Rosalie was almost supernaturally beautiful. Golden locks that fell well past her waist and curves any woman would kill for. Aphrodite incarnate. And she as hanging off the arm of one of the three most attractive guys in the school. Emmett was huge. All muscle you could see ripple as he walked. He would have been absolutely intimidating, Bella thought, if it wasn't for his ever present smile. A smile that revealed twin dimples on his cheeks. Add that to his dark curly hair, he almost looked cherub in the oddest of ways.

Walking behind them was the other scandalous couple of Forks High. Edward Cullen's hair was perfectly tousled, as it always was. Bella listened to the girls in the surrounding table practically swoon as he ran his fingers through it. He was almost lanky, definitely not built like Emmett, but fit. And the little blur he was twirling was Alice Cullen. They weren't related in any way, but that didn't stop people from talking about it. Alice looked like a little ballerina. Tiny, with ebony, chopped hair, and a slender, graceful form. The complete opposite of Rosalie, but just as painfully gorgeous in her own right.

None of the four were related, but looked eerily alike. They all had perfectly angular features. Flawless pale skin. Almost too pale, which Bella thought was an accomplishment in Forks. And the strangest golden eyes she has ever seen. They had an air about them, an air of peculiarity and mystery. Bella herself wasn't sure what to think of them.

The door swung open again, and she knew she had to turn away then. But once again, it was beyond her control.

Sauntering through the doors behind the other four was Jasper Hale. Bella was sure she felt her pulse pick up. She watched as he walked towards his table, forgoing lunch, and sat down.

There was no denying he was just as good looking as the others, if not more so to Bella. Blonde waved, hair, falling near his shoulders. Bella felt her fingers unconsciously twitch as she wondered what it felt like. If his hair was as soft as it undoubtedly looked. Then she immediately chastised herself, digging her nails into her palm, for even allowing that thought to enter her mind. Her face reddened considerably as she continued her perusal of him. Jasper was lean, thicker than Edward but still smaller than Emmett. Something about the way he carried himself though, made him seem powerful. Bella wasn't sure why, but she felt he could be even more terrifying than Emmett.

Like the other's Jasper had the same unique and otherworldly features. His eyes were the same strange shade, but seemed deeper, wilder, almost haunted somehow. She shivered remembering how they made her feel when they were focused on her. But like something was off about the others, it seemed even more so for Jasper. He was the same, but so obviously different, even if he was Rosalie's biological brother. He was an enigma among the other enigmas.

She watched as they all sat quietly at their table. Never glancing around, always concentrated on their inner circle. Just sitting, posture perfect, picking at their food.

Somewhere in the back of Bella's mind it registered that the noise level in the lunchroom had picked back up. She had to make a conscious effort to turn way from them and train her gaze onto her own untouched food. She picked up her fork and moved around the salad on her plate, but couldn't bring herself to eat it. Her stomach was full of knots and her heart was still pounding. Not for the first time she had to wonder what the hell was going on with her.

A nudge in her side got her attention and she looked up to find Angela looking at her questioningly. Bella shook her head and gave a small smile, trying to communicate she was fine. One of her many lies for the day. She watched as Angela's eyes shifted to the table across the room, they widened slightly and then turned back to her. Angela bent down to her ear, whispering, "He's staring again."

Bella already knew. Her body had tensed and she felt that all too familiar sensation ripple through her. Letting her hands fall to her side, she gripped the chair and clenched her jaw. Trying her hardest not to give into the pull that was trying to turn her around. That was _begging _her to turn around.

"What is going on between you two?" Angela asked quietly, making sure not to attract the other's attention. "He's been doing this since they moved here. It's kind of creepy." She dramatically shivered, as if proving her point.

_Creepy? _Bella thought. She wasn't sure that was the word she would have used to describe what was going on between her and Jasper. Though, she was at a loss as to what she _would _call it. The feelings Jasper Hale invoked in her when he had her in his sights were completely indescribable.

She forced her jaw to move. "I have no idea," she mumbled. "We've never even talked." Which was true. Never has a single syllable been spoken between the two. Just far away stares that left her feeling completely exposed. That was the extent of their relationship.

Lunch soon ended and Bella practically ran out the door to her next class. Thankfully she didn't have any other classes with Jasper Hale other than government. But that relief was short-lived as she walked into Biology. The class she had with Edward Cullen. To Bella, he was almost as bad as Jasper.

She scurried to her seat and noticed she was one of the first people to arrive. The consequence of shooting out of the lunch room like a bat out of hell. As everyone else trickled in, she crossed her arms on the table before laying her head down. Breathing deeply, she tried to gather herself, willing herself to calm.

Bella heard the chair beside her scratch against the linoleum floor, but kept her head down. She didn't even bother to look up until Mr. Banner called the class to attention. From the corner of her eye she could see him, blatantly staring at her. A look of frustrated concentration. Though _his _ stare annoyed her more than anything. It never invoked any kind of reaction from her. She knew if she looked down she'd see his hands would be clenched with the veins straining. And she that his chair would be pushed as far away from her as he could get. Just like every day for the past two month.

But Bella kept her face forward, studiously jotting down notes and trying her hardest to ignore him. What was it about her that caught and held the Hale's and Cullen's? Why her? She didn't understand it. She used to look at school as a safe haven. And though she never felt like she was in any physical danger, they were making her days ridiculously hard and made her dread coming to school.

The end of the day couldn't have come sooner for Bella. As she pushed through the school doors with the rest of the crowd, she quickened her pace. She made her way across the lot to her rusted and beaten truck, eager for a quick get away. Unlocking her door, she threw her bag in the seat beside her and started it up. Flinching, as she always did no matter how long she'd had the damn truck, when the engine roared to life. She put it in reverse and pulled out into the line of students leaving.

Bella's hands clenched around the steering wheel when she passed the group of them. They were all standing by their cars, a sliver Volvo and flashy BMW. All eyes on her. It was enough to make her want to beat her head through the windshield.

When her trucks tires hit the main road, she felt as if she could breathe for the first time in hours. Her drive home was her favorite time of the day. No staring and suffocating feelings. Just her and her own thoughts. Completely alone.

Unfortunately her ride home wasn't a long one.

As her house came into view Bella felt her stomach twist in a much different way than it did when she was anywhere near Jasper. She couldn't explain that feeling, but she knew all too well what this was bubbling in her gut. Dread. Dread and fear, because she once again had to go home to her dad, having no idea what would be waiting for her later.

* * *

More information to come next chapter. Review if you'd like :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows guys :)

Here's Ch. 2!

* * *

Once the Dust Settles

* * *

Chapter Two

The front door banged open, causing Bella's heart to jump-start. She could hear his heavy boots stomping through the house and then into the kitchen. There was the clatter of dishes and the refrigerator opening and then slamming shut. Then it was quiet.

She jumped from her desk, forgetting about the half finished homework, and rushed to her bedroom door. Pressing her ear against it, she listened closely. Only the muffled sound of what she knew was a baseball game could be heard, and she felt her shoulders sag with temporary relief.

She shakily slumped back down in her desk chair, hoping she'd be left alone tonight. She should have known she'd never be that lucky, though.

"Bella!" She heard Charlie bellow not five minutes later. It startled her so bad she jumped and painfully banged her knees on her desk. "Get down here now!"

With trembling legs, Bella made her way down the stairs and turned the corner to see Charlie standing in the middle of the living room, looking absolutely murderous. She forced an uneasy breath into her lungs, steeling herself.

"Yes?" She asked, and cringed at how weak and scared the single word sounded.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled, waving a piece of paper in front of him. She tried her hardest to see what it said, but couldn't make out the words from where she was standing. But there was no way in hell she was walking any closer to him.

"I- I don't know. I can't see it." She stammered.

Charlie's face started to turn a scary shade of purple as he stared at her with hatred and anger blazing in his eyes. "You know damn well what this is! Don't you dare lie to me!" She flinched back, unsure of what she was suppose to do. Because she honestly didn't have a clue what that piece of paper in his hand was.

In two quick, long strides, he was directly in front of her, causing her to cower back. "Why the fuck am getting letters from your school about your attendance? Huh? About you missing days?" He spewed.

He was so close to Bella she could smell the alchohol on his breath. Fighting her instincts to run, she froze. This wasn't the first time Charlie had gotten a letter, or even a phone call, from her school. She was constantly missing days. And it was his fault. There were days she couldn't even get out of bed, let alone looked presentable enough to go to school. But Bella didn't dare say that out loud. The consequences would be worse than what she already knew was coming. So she kept silent.

"You little shit!" Charlie screamed in her face when it became obvious she wasn't going to speak. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

She didn't see it, having lowered her eyes to the floor with his last out burst, but she most definitely felt it. The back of his hand connected with the right side of her jaw. The force was too strong and she was caught off guard, and it sent her flying backwards, straight into the coffee table. Her hand immediately shot up to cradle her face and she felt the trickle of blood from her freshly split lip. She pulled her hand away and looked at it, shocked. Not because Charlie had hit her, but because he had hit her _face. _He was usually careful to avoid the only part of her body she couldn't cover so easily. Where she couldn't hide what he did to her.

A rough hand shot out and jerked her up by her hair, throwing her to the floor. She whimpered as she landed on her left arm and a sharp pain radiated through it. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, hoping it wouldn't last long. Though she knew it was in vain. She felt kick after kick straight in her ribs. Not hard enough to break. It never was. It was enough to make her want to scream and wither on the floor, though. But she refused. She locked her arms around her head and bit her split lips together, gushing blood, so she wouldn't scream. She would never give him the satisfaction of hearing her agony.

One, two, three more kicks and then nothing. She still hadn't moved. "Get off the floor you filthy bitch," Charlie sneered, still towing over her. "And get out of my sight."

Bella didn't allow herself to look up until she heard the springs squeak in the old recliner, letting her know he was done. Along with the _clip _of another can being opened. Just like after every other time.

Carefully and as slowly as she could when all she wanted to do was run, she picked herself up off the floor. Her ribs practically screamed in protest and she realized she couldn't put any of her weight on her left arm. Her legs wobbled, but she forced herself forward and quickly made her way up the stairs. She felt as the first of her tears slipped down her face as she rushed to her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She gently lowered herself onto her bed laying on her back, moving her torso as little as possible.

More and more tears fell, as she curled herself around her pillow, trying to smother her sobs. She didn't understand why he treated her this way. Why this had to be her life. What had she done to deserve it? Nothing. But if life had taught her anything so far, it was that it was never fair. And that it didn't a reason for being that way.

She tried to stop her thoughts from drifting to where they always did on nights like this. But she couldn't stop it. Like everything thing else in her life. All the memories did absolutely nothing to stop the sobs that raked her battered body. She thought about her life before Forks, two years ago. She had lived with her mother, Renée, in Phoenix. Happy. God, was she happy. Her life then was nothing like it was now. Her mom would have never done anything like this to her. When she thought of Renée she remembered how warm she was. With her perpetual smile and fun-loving attitude. She was caring and gentle. Renée had been her best friend, always there for her and always built her up when she felt like she'd hit her lowest. That was how a parent was supposed to be. Not like this. Not like Charlie.

But her carefree and happy life came to an abrupt halt two years ago. Her mother had been killed in a car accident, caught in the middle of a police chase. Bella hadn't been there. She couldn't even remember where she had been at the time. But there were plenty of times she'd wished she had been in that car. That she had died alongside her mother. Because she knew it would have been better than this.

She hadn't even known about her father. Renée had never willingly shared any information about him with her. And Bella had never really asked. She had never felt she was missing anything. So, at barely fifteen years old, having just lost her mother, her everything, she was shipped off to Forks. To a father she'd never known and wished she'd never had to know of. It didn't take a week before she'd learned of what kind of man he really was. And she'd been living in this hell ever since. Just trying to make it one day at a time.

* * *

The first thing Bella was consciously aware of was a throbbing pain in her head. She tried to move, but found her muscles were stiff and her ribs ached. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The events of the night before flashed in her mind unbidden, as she forced herself to sit up. She had to make an effort to push those thoughts away, not wanting to dwell on them. A glance at the clock told her it was only six in the morning, but she knew she'd never fall back asleep. So planting her feet on the floor, she gently stood up. She shuffled to her window, which faced the drive way, and saw that, mercifully, Charlie was already gone.

The sight before her in the bathroom mirror wasn't anything she hadn't expected, but she still cringed at the sight of her battered face. Her lip was split, like she knew, caked with dried blood. And the right side of her face was swollen, with an ugly bruise on her jaw spreading up her cheek. She knew it would be almost impossible to cover and her split lip would be hopeless. Stripping off her clothes, she turned back to the mirror. Her entire torso, from the bottom swell of her breasts to bellow her belly button was a sickly purple and blue. She gently prodded it, wincing at how tender it was. It almost looked as bad as it felt.

Bella could feel the tears building in her already blood-shot and puffy eyes, but blinked them back. Her own reflection made her nauseous. She was nothing but plain and broken. Ugly. She turned quickly to the shower, setting it to the hottest she could get and stepped in. As she lathered her hair she noticed her scalp was also sore. She honestly wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't have a bold spot forming where he loved to jerk it. Taking a wash cloth and soap she gently washed her bloodied face and the trail of blood on her neck. She had to grit her teeth as she washed her mid-section.

After cautiously drying off, she left her hair to air dry and moved to trying to cover her face. Pulling out the cover up she had stashed she tried to hide the ugly blotchy bruises. It wasn't working. Sighing, she gave up, knowing it was useless.

She threw on a black sweatshirt and some jeans, then slipped into her ever faithful and falling apart chucks. Grabbing her bag she headed down the stairs, snagged a banana and rushed out the door. She knew she'd be early, but she couldn't stand the thought of staying in that damned house longer than she had to.

The student parking lot was deserted when she pulled in. She parked in her usual spot, closest to the exit, then laid her head on the steering wheel. Just sitting. Enjoying the solitude and the sound of the rain hitting her windshield. Her peaceful silence is interrupted though by her groan as she thought about what today would hold. She had to work that night and she was thinking about calling in sick. Not sure if she could manage lifting boxes or handle Mike's incessant chatter. She clinched her eyes shut at the thought of another day with Jasper Hale, as well.

Bella was startled when the shrill ringing of the school bell pierces through her thoughts. She jumped and jarred her ribs, making her hiss in pain. The first of many times it was undoubtedly going to happen that day. Grimacing, she carefully folded one arm around herself and slung her bag onto her back with the other. Sliding out of her truck she started to make her way towards the old brick building. Mentally preparing herself for another day.

As she reached the doors a flash of gold in her peripheral caught her attention and she made the mistake of turning towards it. It was him. Jasper. Standing off to the side of the school with Emmett. She froze, for some reason beyond her. She could feel a few students brush past her on their way in, but it doesn't snap her out of her trance. And then, almost as if he sensed her gaze, Jasper's head jerked around to look at her.

Bella could practically feel his eyes burning paths along her skin, tracing her face. All the while she stared into the deep topaz and watched as something flashed in them. Raw anger. She forced her eyes away to take him in completely. His hands are clenched, jaw tight, and she could have sworn she saw his nostrils flare. A shiver of fear ran through her. Everything about Jasper in that moment screamed dangerous.

Somewhere she felt some self-preservation instinct kick in and abruptly turned and ran inside the school. Her hands shook as she tried to open her locker and she had to force oxygen into her lungs. Because it suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. For a moment she had actually been afraid. But not for herself, she suddenly realized. For some inexplicable reason she didn't feel like Jasper would have hurt _her. _But she couldn't say the same for anyone else. She wasn't sure how to explain the feelings he was beginning to stir in her, but she didn't think it could possibly be healthy.

Bella's first few classes were uneventful. But by the time government came along she was drained. She hurt. _Everywhere_. And it wasn't even lunch yet.

She had just sat down in her usual seat, wishing she could lay her head down and nap, when the unexpected happened. Causing a rush of adrenaline to race through her veins.

Jasper Hale sat down beside her.

That had never happened before. In the past two months he was always in the back of the room. Two rows behind her to her left. _Always. _

And then, like every other damned day, he was staring.

Bella suddenly felt something in her snap. The last thread of what felt like her sanity had finally been snipped away. She couldn't do this anymore. She needed answers and she needed them now. So she turned in her seat and met his gaze head on. Willingly. Defiant.

The expression on Jasper's face was indescribable, but he most definitely didn't look angry anymore. And didn't turn away. But neither did she. They continued to stare. His gaze almost looked searching. For what, she didn't know. _Because she never knew anything. _But the longer she continued to look, the softer it seemed his eyes turned. Until she thought they resembled pools of melted caramel. Oddly tender and warm. She felt herself becoming lost.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Hale? Would you please be kind enough to turn your attention to the front of the classroom?" Mrs. Keller's sharp voice cut through Bella's hazy mind, causing her to whip around in her seat. And for what she knew had to be the hundredth time that day, jostled her ribs. She quickly hid her grimace, though, knowing she was still being watched. She kept her head forward, though. Mortified at being called out in the middle of class and the blush that now stained her cheeks.

But as the class went on and she continued to feel his heated stare, she became more and more determined. This thing with Jasper was going to end. And it was going to end today.

* * *

A/N: Well, it looks like Bella's growing some kind of a back bone! Make sure to leave some feedback if you got something to say :)

Just a P.S. My name is Mo and I'm obsessed with Jasper Whitlock. And for now, that is all you need to know lol

Stay tuned for Ch.3! Probably be up in the next couple of weeks :)


End file.
